Meet the Morgans
by CrazyLoveHearts
Summary: Cammie and Zach are a couple, and what better way than to make it official than meeting the parents right? Of course the Morgans aren't convinced that Zach is good enough for their daughter, so instead try to set her back up with her old boyfriend, Josh - the non spy. Zach and Cammie fights to keep their relationship strong, and along the way secrets are revealed. T - Language.


**Meet the Morgans - Chapter One**

With one final push, our entire luggage was successfully lodged inside the trunk of Zach's silver Audi. He snapped the back shut and I stood there studying him silently. My eyes must have been piercing into his skin because he suddenly turned to me with a raised brow; before he could get a word out though, my lips began moving.

"You're nervous" I stated, staring him down to make sure my assumptions were correct. All too soon he stiffened but relaxed as he realised I was waiting for a reaction. It was quick, but I caught it. The infamous smirk that I knew was yet to come appeared on his face.

"And why do you think that, Gallagher girl?" he asked, the smirk still abundant on his face. He took a step closer to me, attempting to make me falter by his closeness. My arms folded to my chest as I refused to back down, I even added a smirk of my own which I was sure didn't look right on me. Even though he didn't seem nervous, I knew he was, deep, deep inside; maybe a little deeper.

"Because you're meeting my parents" I said. He chuckled shaking his head slightly as if my answer was a joke. Again he took another step and I found myself backing up one too. His smirk seemed to grow (if that was possible) as he studied my movements. I couldn't miss the gleam in his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I've met them before, very nice people. But right now I think _you're_ the one who's nervous" he said smugly. I pointed an accusing finger at him as he started moving faster towards me.

"Don't try and change the subject" I said running away from him as he ran after me, I turned around swiftly holding my hands up for him to stop. "Zach, don't!" I shouted trying to sound serious but my stupid laughter ruined that. Instead I sounded like sergeant Mcgiggles giving orders. Zach realised this too and smiled a genuine smile, not a smirk. A high pitched squeal escaped my lips and I almost thought it was Macey's when she accidently painted her nails out of line. I've been spending way too much time with her, it seems. Zach had picked me up so I was hung over his shoulder and he started running towards the entry to our apartment complex. The continuous bouncing made me laugh so much; it sounded like I was hooked up on laughing gas.

Before I knew it, Zach was slamming shut the door to our apartment and bringing me down to lean up against it. He stared down at me with intense eyes and I knew exactly what that meant. My face became hot and my breathing quickened as our faces inched closer and closer together until-

A car alarm erupted, and we flinched apart, me staying against the door while Zach edged towards the window where his car was in full view. I heard him mutter a curse word as he grabbed my hand and headed back down to where his car was parked, slamming the door locked in the process.

When we got to his Audi, we dispersed, Zach heading out to check his car while I stayed at a distance watching him. Just like how we were before. I thought back to our almost kiss and the intense look in his emerald eyes like he wanted to tell me something. And by the look of it, it wasn't just to continue our conversation on who looked more nervous than the other. It was something more serious. Zach opening up to me wasn't something I wanted to rush but at times I felt that I knew nothing about him, only the basics. Of course I didn't want to change our relationship to patient and therapist, we were more than that.

I sensed Zach's presence before me which snapped me out of my thoughts. He had a distant look in his green orbs and I couldn't help but feel irked. Just a while ago he was all smiles and sunshine but now it's frowns and rain. His mood changes were so random. We stared at each other for a while and again he had that intense look. Before I could ask what was wrong though, he turned away but not after to speaking.

"Let's get out of here, Gallagher girl."

Maybe I was thinking too far out of the box, but somehow I felt there was another message beyond that.

**A/N: ****Hi guys! Tell me what you think, Review, Review, Review! ;) Anywhoodle, Thank you for reading!**


End file.
